A Girl Named Alice:See You on the Other Side
by direxphaerie
Summary: Alice goes on a tea party with her sister and dog, Dina. But Alice, being as bored as she ever was left the party in search of her own adventure and she found none other than the White Rabbit, who led her down the rabbit hole into Wonderland.review it plz
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The day was another unparticular gloomy morning in London. As the clouds covered the sun that rarely shined, a girl named Alice was riding in the back of a horse drawn carriage. Her long straight black hair back over her shoulders, contrasting with her startling blue eyes, while the woman sitting next to her read aloud. A little brown puppy named Dina sat on her lap and she rubbed it behind the ears, not listening to her sister's talk. Alice's eyes were shutting as her sister's voice droned on.

"Alice, are you listening? Your studies are important," her sister said suddenly after realizing Alice wasn't paying attention.

"Honestly Ramona, you know I can't stand my lessons. Why don't we play a game instead?" Alice replied while adjusting Dina's position on her elegant black and white dress. Her sister unpinned the striped bow on Alice's head and clipped it again.

"Oh I hate this thing! It's such a nuisance, always coming off," Alice whined. Ramona tsked as she readjusted her position in her seat.

"Well it's fixed now so stop complaining," Ramona commanded. Alice slumped back in her seat, folded her arms and stared out the window of the carriage.

As they neared the lake where the tea party they were attending was being held, Alice wasn't the least bit excited. Ramona had continued reading aloud from her book, seeming not to notice that Alice wasn't paying attention. Alice pushed her black hair back behind her ears while she still looked out the window and Dina had fallen asleep on her lap. The sun had escaped the cover of clouds until it disappeared underneath them again a moment later. Alice sighed and noticed that her sister's voice had suddenly stopped for the first time in a while. The book held in Ramona's hands thumped close, putting it down again between Alice and her. Dina stirred for a moment and settled down again.

"We're almost there," Ramona reassured Alice.

"I can't wait," Alice said flatly. Ramona tsked again and looked ahead.

The tea party was set out on the grass next to the lake. The party was cheerful despite the weather, and all they enjoyed cucumber sandwiches with their tea. Alice sat watching Dina roll around in the grass, not caring at all for the ladies of the tea party surrounding her. Ramona sat amongst them and talked smiling, not paying attention to Alice for the slightest moment. A dragonfly flew by and caught Dina's attention; she got up and trotted after it. Alice stood up silently and started after Dina, because any adventure of Dina's would sure be more interesting than anything that would happened at the party. While Alice was a short distance from Dina she turned around to see if anyone noticed that she was gone. The party of ladies was still blabbing away, and no one seemed to miss her.

"Who needs them?" She asked Dina while cradling her to her shoulder. Dina looked at her with her deep brown eyes, barked and wagged her tail excitedly. Alice laughed while hugging her little puppy to her closer and walked further ahead. When the tea party was out of sight, Alice laid Dina down and sat in the soft grass next to her with many trees in the background. Dina ran about wanting Alice to play with her. Alice felt a smile coming across her face and petted Dina instead. She lay back among the green age seeing the sun come out again and knew that wouldn't last for long.

Alice sat up suddenly as she heard Dina barking wildly. Alice scanned the area wondering what could have disturbed Dina. Alice then saw a small figure hop towards them; she squinted and barely made out the image of someone or _something_ in a petticoat and top hat. As it got closer the thing grew bigger and bigger. She edged towards the figure and she saw it was a huge white rabbit about the size of a medium sized man. Dina continued to bark madly, but the rabbit took no notice of either of them and reached into his petticoat with a gloved paw, taking out a pocket watch.

_How strange,_ thought Alice.

The rabbit then began to hopping frantically, crying out, "Oh I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!" Alice's curiosity got the best of her, having such a weird sight to see in front of her eyes.

As the white rabbit raced away towards the distance, Alice chased after her, calling,

"Oh Mr. Rabbit! Wait! Please!" The white rabbit didn't slow down and continued to state he was late for a very important date. Alice was preoccupied with dodging all the trees to think if her sister noticed she was gone. They came to a clearing with many wild flowers and a big rabbit burrow. The rabbit leaped into the hole that was perfect for the size of him. Alice stopped short of falling into the rabbit hole, Dina whimpering at her heels.

"Oh dear," Alice whispered as she peered into the black abyss of the black burrow that looked like it never ended and consumed all light. She took a step back but the dirt supporting her to tumble forward – into the rabbit hole. She got a mouthful of dirt and spat it out. Alice looked up and saw the image of Dina of growing further and further away.

Alice called out, "Dina!" as Dina barked out to her as if to tell her to come back .Then all light was snuffed out as Alice couldn't see the opening or Dina anymore. The impending thought that she would fall forever inched into her mind. The fall didn't seem to end anytime soon and Alice felt like the darkness was suffocating her. Without warning, Alice suddenly fell to the earth below and banged her head upon landing. Everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As Alice opened her eyes everything looked new while she stared at a purple night sky. She lifted her head up and a throbbing pain formed at the base of her skull. She cradled it in her hand thinking, _What happened? Where am I?_ She racked her brain and remembered the whit rabbit and the hole. Alice looked at the ground and saw her head had hit a stone. She stood up haughtily and the pain in her head pounded in her ears, while she dusted off her dress.

"Where did that white rabbit go?" Alice asked herself out loud.

"A white rabbit? I saw a white rabbit," a voice said sounding like it came from somewhere above her. Alice turned around trying to find out who said that, but there was no one else there.

"I must of hi my head really hard, now I'm hearing voices," Alice groaned.

"Who doesn't hear voices?" the voice now said, and it was most definitely coming from above her. Alice turned around looking above her head at the branch of a tall tree. A disembodied mouth floated right there while a body materialized around it, becoming a clear figure of a black and white cat.

"Well, unless you're deaf," the voice continued, which came form the cat. The Striped Cat stood on the branch and leaned his hand on the trunk of the tree.

"Wait, you know where the white rabbit is?" Alice asked as her brain swirling.

"Who?" the cat smiled.

"The white rabbit, you just said you know where he went," Alice replied annoyed.

"When?"

"Just a moment ago!" From her sudden outburst, Alice's head thumped even harder. The cat grinned even wider and showed many sharp teeth. The sight disturbed Alice as the cat stared at her with its big malevolent eyes.

"Oh, the white rabbit. I haven't seen him," The cat said suspiciously.

"Can you at leas tell me where I am?" Alice asked irritably.

"I can, but no," the striped replied putting its hand under its chin.

"Why not?" Alice demanded. The cat disappeared for a moment, leaving only its mouth, again forming its terrible grin. Alice watched it with disgust waiting for the cat's sneering mouth to answer.

"I don't want to," the disembodied mouth replied.

"You're no help at all," Alice told it. The mouth vanished from sight, while the cat's head reappeared on the branch with its body balancing on top of it.

"Can you stand on your head?" it asked her. Alice was perplexed at the animal, but then again it isn't normal to fall down a rabbit hole and find a talking cat, is it?

"Oh, you're just a bother," she said as she turned and walked away, leaving the cat standing on its head behind her.

"That's why I like dogs," Alice told herself.

Alice walked along a stone path, her heeled shoes clicking shoes clicking on the tiles. The purple sky above her had no stars, as strange light shone coming from nowhere but everywhere. Alice sighed and asked to no one in particular, "Where am I?"

"You're in Wonderland," a familiar voice told her. Alice turned and saw the same Striped Cat in another tree.

"Not you again," Alice groaned. The cat's huge eyes stared at her once again, while Alice shuddered.

"You're Alice, right?" it asked her intently.

"Yes, how do you know my name, and why does it matter to you?" The cat didn't answer her, but a horrible grin formed on its lips.

"How can I get out of this 'wonderland' then?" Alice asked, hoping to get an answer from the cat this time. It hesitated for a moment.

"You know if you want to leave you have to find the story's end," the cat stated matter of factly. _That doesn't help me very much, _Alice thought to herself.

"Then how do I find the ending?" Alice asked, pressing the cat for answers. The cat's baleful eyes glinted and it shrugged its round shoulders.

"We're all mad here you know. You're mad, I'm mad, we're all just mad," the striped animal said as it bared its sharp fangs and laughed madly, shaking its head. The image of the feline slowly petered out until the cat's crazed laugh lingered in the air, and even that disappeared.

"You still weren't much help," Alice called out to the empty spot where that cat was.

"That car was right, he most definitely was mad. I'm just not sure how much longer until I go mad," she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The stone path Alice was traveling on went a little further ahead, and at its end there was a fork in the road marked by a tree. On the tree, two signs pointed in the opposite directions. The one on the right said the 'March Hare", while the other one turned towards the left path read as 'The Mad Hatter'.

"I sure don't want to meet anymore mad people," Alice said but the Striped Cat's words came back to her: _"We're all mad here,"_ and she thought she heard the irrational chuckling again.

"I guess I would take my chances with the March Hare," Alice confirmed as she took the right turn and walked down that road. She soon reached a white picket fence and opened it slowly, closing the gate behind her. She heard a semi happy tune from a little ways in front of her. As she looked around the corner of a stone wall she saw a brown hare and short man with black hair and a violet colored top hat perched upon his head. They rushed about a long table full with tea pots and cups.

"A guest, a guest!" the hare cried out, while he and the man jumped out from their seats and both grabbed Alice's arms. They practically carried her and set her down in one of the chairs around the table before Alice had a chance to react. The hare and the short man sat back in their seats, and looked intently at her.

"I'm the March Hare," said the brown hare breaking the momentary silence. "This is the Mad Hatter,' continued the March Hare motioning to the man sitting next to him.

"It's been a long time since we've had a guest," the Mad Hatter said to her.

"Well nice to meet you both, my name's Alice. I wanted to-" Alice started to say.

"Hello, Alice," the March Hare interrupted.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," she continued. Just then a loud ringing sounded. The Mad Hatter reached into his pocket and took out a watch, looking at it.

"Question! She has questions, but there's no time for question," he yelled out. Then he and the March Hare pulled her with them down the table to the next setting of tea cups.

"What are you doing?" Alice said as the hare and the Mad Hatter sat down again.

"We move around the table to each new setting so we don't need to clean any dishes," the March Hare replied. He busiedly poured tea into each of their cups until some ran over. Alice just put the cup to her lips to drink her tea, but again the ringing sounded.

"Time to move!" the Mad Hatter called out. Alice was forced to put down her cup down and was dragged by the March Hare and Mad Hatter to a new setting on the table. When they finally settled down, the March Hare put folded hands under his chin and looked intently at Alice.

"So you wanted to ask us some questions? He asked her.

"Yes, in matter of fact I wanted to know if you knew where I could find the story's end?" Alice asked excitedly in hopes of him answering. The hare opened his mouth, but the watch's ringing was heard once more. Alice was swept up again as the ridiculous party moved to the next available cups on the table. She broke away from them, throwing her hands up.

"She cried out, "This tea party is silly! How can you enjoy your tea if you hop from one place to another?" They had already poured their tea while she had her outburst.

"How rude," the Mad Hatter said.

"Goodbye!" Alice seethed as she stormed toward the white fence and opened the gate, not bothering to close it.


End file.
